1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plug connector, a receptacle connector and an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a plug connector and a receptacle connector being mated together and to an electrical connector assembly having improved components, being capable of providing a stable hold.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a connector mainly includes a housing and a plurality of terminals. The connector is mounted on a circuit board for being mated with a complementary connector. By the terminals of the two connectors contacting with each other, the two connectors form an electrical transmission therebetween. Sometimes, the connector is assembled with a hollow waterproof ring ringing at outside of the mating position thereof. The hollow waterproof ring is provided to prevent water from being flow into the circuit board. However, when the two connectors do not contact with each other stably, the waterproof ring cannot be in effect valid effective.
It is desirable to provide an improved plug connector, receptacle connector and electrical connector assembly for solving above problems.